minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
"X"
There is a very creepy experience I had some time ago, but I feel like I must share it with you. The Encounter I was back from school, I was very bored and decided to open my PC and play some Minecraft. I made a new world,since i got bored of my old ones, so why not make a new one. I created a new world and started doing regular things such as scavenging,mining and building my first house. Everything went as usual for the first 45 minutes until i went to my house at night and saw something strange:It was a player with default Steve skin and his name tag was "X", just "X". Strange, I was playing on SINGLEPLAYER, I didnt host any LAN server, what the hell. That player rushed to my house and left a message in the chat: -Please, let me stay with you this night, I got lost and its dangerous roaming around during nighttime. -Who the hell are you?!I said -Just please let me stay with you, only one night :( -Just tell me who the hell you are!!! I said -Its no time for that right now I'll tell you when the night is over please let me stay with you!! I was confused and kind of creeped out but I had no choice so I accepted him in my house.I made the biggest mistake ever! We both slept and when I woke up in the morning, X was gone. I was like "WTF" how did that happen in only 5 seconds while I was sleeping... I went out of my house and I freaked out! There was night outside,and all the terrain,trees and water were missing texture: The dirt on the surface were black blocks,water was purple and trees were all white with their leaves being purple, which was very unusual. But that is not as creepy as the music that started playing in the game. It was simply grotesque, distortioned eerie music:Like the one from Pokemon Lavender town or Gyigas theme from Planetside. Jesus... A message popped up in the chat, it was from X: -DO YOU LIKE THAT, PUNY RAT, he said -What the F**K do you want from me I said -You see,im worse than you think I am. All your fear fuels me, I live by the fear of the people, fear makes me strong. I tried to quit the game but it didnt worked, nor did shutting down my computer -It wont work like that...He said -F**k you, I swear at him -You will regret this, he replied to me After some time,a tab on my browser popped up, on a site with horrific images. I can't describe what I saw: Dismembered and mutilated corpses hanging on trees, aborted babies and grotesque things I can't describe more... I tried closing the tab but it just wouldn't work! -Do you enjoy the view? He said -STOP!!! PLEASE!!! After a while I saw his character standing in front of me, it wasnt the ordinary Steve character, but a Steve with empty black eyes crying blood. Just horrific. Fortunately I had my Iron Sword with me and rushed to him. When I hit him, Minecraft crashed and the PC turned off. At least it was happy this ended. The next day I opened my PC and deleted Minecraft and all of its files. I noticed I got a mail with no subject, it was from someone named "X". It read: Don't think it's over, I will turn your life into a nightmare. I didn't answer it... The conclusion of this story is: If you see a stranger in your singleplayer world, just quit Minecraft and delete the world you are in. Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:PC Minecraft Category:Blood Category:Gore